Montay
Montay is a fan-made character by MarioFan65. He is a male adélie penguin chick who make his first appearance as a minor character in the fan-fiction short, A Hut in Cape Adare and appear as one of the main characters in the TV series Happy Peep and the spin-off The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show. He is the son of Fastino and Hersila. Personality Montay is a scared penguin that dosen't like to be in any place or another. When the adelie penguin chicks chew on his fins, he dislikes it, and dosen't like to be around with his friends. He is sometimes happy with all of his best friends at school, but hates to get bulled by the groupies. He has a friend named Cho Cho that likes to 'cho cho' around. He likes to race with Cho Cho a lot and win everytime. He will be a future mate with her and have chicks. He also have a rival named Meadow. He is also the hero of Cape Adare and his best friend is Shippo. He also has a bit of speed dashing from his feet. Appearance Montay has a fat belly on his body, brown feathers all over his body, a yellow beak, yellow feet, and orange eyes. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *A Hut in Cape Adare (minor role) *Ramón's Burrito Dream (cameo in "This Is The Best Burrito I've Ever Eaten") *Tickle Torment Future (minor role) *Xever's Bad Day *The Ultimate Snowball Fight *Montay gets a Tickle Torment (the main protagonist) *The Fish Job *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory *Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut *Adélie Feeding Battle *The Cape Adare BBQ (the main protagonist) *Winter Wonderland *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito *Happy Feet: The Christmas Special *The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games *Double Montay *Penventure Time (minor) *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 2: Darktisk's Fury *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid *Five Nights at Ramón's *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World *Pilot *Snowy Soccer *Imaginary Friends *Paulet Waves *The Discovered Underground Place *Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 5: Future Takeover *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout *The Big Snow Offensive *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 7: The Iburlis Trigger *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 8: The Case of the Missing Diamond *The Cluster School *Buckalow Comes Back *Mystical Orca *Penguin Legends *Happy Feet: The Halloween Special *Loco House Adventure *Shouty's Christmas *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 9: The Fish Conflict *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 10: Universes Unleashed *Shouty's Nightmare *Penguin Legends *Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Birthday Bash *Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest Trivia *He is named after a commune in the Nord department in northern France. *His name sounds like the week Monday. *He also have a best friend named Aldo. *He is originally named as "Kristoff". *In A Hut in Cape Adare, he appear as a minor character when he tells Rimon about the house that was created for many years and owned by Carsten Borchgrevink. His parents are never seen but mentioned only during the short time and later appearing in the Happy Peep series. *Montay appears as a cameo on the Happy Peep episode "Ramón's Burrito Dream" when he is one of the chours on the song "This Is The Best Burrito I've Ever Eaten" by Parry Gripp. *Montay is similar to Atticus in both ways: **Both helped their penguin nations. **They are heroes of their homelands. **They are both friends. *Montay is MarioFan65's favorite OC. *Montay usually cares for everyone. Like when he is on his own business. *Montay is the special one of Cape Adare, similar to Mumble being the special of Penguin-Land. Gallery Montay_(2018).png|Montay's new look Montay (New Look).png|Montay's 2014 look Montay (MarioFan65's Character).png|Montay's old look with Cape Adare background Montay gets a Tickle Torment Title.png|Montay in a title card of "Montay gets a Tickle Torment". Montay and Cho Cho in love.png|Montay and Cho Cho in love Montay getting tickled in Cape Adare.png|Montay getting tickled by the STT9000 in Cape Adare Montay reaction to rain at midnight.png|Montay reaction to rain at midnight Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito hero poster.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito's hero poster from "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito title.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito in a title card of "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" Scamper and Montay.png|Scamper and Montay The Five Amigos, Montay and Cho Cho wishes you a Happy Halloween.png|Montay, Cho Cho, Ramón, Rinaldo, Raul, Lombardo and Nestor wishes you a Happy Halloween at the end of "Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut" Montay and Construction Site Adelie Penguin Chicks hearing skua's words.png|Montay and Construction Site Adelie Penguin Chicks hearing Skua #1's words Double Montay title.png|Montay and Double Montay in a title card of "Double Montay" Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito watching over Paulet Island.png Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito with their Rainbow flags.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito with thier rainbow flags Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito watching the fireworks.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito watching the fireworks The Amigos, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito celebrating Raynaron's birthday.png|The Amigos, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito celebrating Raynaron's birthday Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito relaxing at the beach.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito relaxing at the beach Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito - Hold On, We're Going Home.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito's Hold On We're Going Home wallpaper We're Completely Alone.png|Raul said to Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito that they are completely alone Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito pray for Paris.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito pray for Paris Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito looking at the Christmas tree.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito looking at the Christmas tree Montay as Sonic.png|Montay as Sonic Montay looking at his reflection.png|Montay looking at his reflection Montay's Super Anger.png|Montay's Super Anger Category:Characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfiction characters Category:MarioFan65's Characters Category:Penguins Category:Adélie Penguins Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Chicks Category:Happy Peep Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show